Skiers are normally provided with only one means of support to help maneuver their skis--the standard ski-pole. For the sake of lightness, it is usually unadjustable and single purpose in nature. The total weight of a pole is usually the prime selling point, not safety, versatility, or tip forces and velocities. This is caused by an over-simplified translation of the racer's edge to skiers who rarely worry about saving a few hundredths of a second in a race. While weight near the tip of a ski-pole has large effects on swing weight or the ability to flick the pole to a new position, weight near the handle has very little effect. A pound in the handle has little effect, while an ounce at the tip is noticeable in sluggish performance.
The standard ski-pole is an excellent device for propelling in a forward direction as in nordic or cross country skiing. In downhill skiing it provides little supporting force, balancing force, or steering force when held in the normal manner. There are five ways to increase these forces known to be in use. First, is to place both poles between the legs and drag them while sitting lightly near the mid-point--a common practice in cross country skiing. The second way is to use a two-hand grip and to lever both poles at the side of the hip as a mountaineer would use an ice ax to glissade. Originally this was done with a single pole about eight feet long. The third way is to put the arms through the safety straps and grip the poles with a partial grip just below the normal grips. This is moderately effective, but seldom used. The fourth way is very effective, but is normally reserved for the handicapped, such as a one-legged skier. The device used is known as a crutch ski and is comprised of a forearm crutch with a small ski and cleats attached to the bottom. An example of this device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,674 issued to Edward A. Paul on June 12, 1973. The resulting tip swing weight is very heavy, but is of minor consequence to a non-racing amputee. The handle and yoke point forward in such a way that if the tip is snagged, the handle pulls out of the hand and recovery is difficult. The fifth way uses a standard ski-pole gripped in the normal way. The forearm is pointed toward the ground and the tip and basket are dragged with as much downward pressure as the hand can apply. It is used by most skiers when skiing near the limits of speed, terrain, or skill. In the case of downhill racers, it is often the main means of attitude control since the skis may be out of contact with the surface much of the time. The main effect is in pitch and yaw.